


Стеклянные шары

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Cunla



Series: Внеконкурс [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Fluff, M/M, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз полагал, что эти видения были остатками его дара, Хэнк считал галлюцинации побочным эффектом от сыворотки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стеклянные шары

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

_Солнце уже припекало, что для середины апреля было приятным удивлением, и Чарльз наслаждался этим, раскинувшись на лежаке перед домом. Он постепенно погружался в легкую дремоту, мысленно перебирая список дел, которые нужно завершить до начала приема. Долгожданную спокойную минуту не хотелось тратить на суету, но совесть, как обычно, не позволяла отставить дела вовсе._

_И все-таки мир сейчас был почти идеален. Из легкого покачивания на волнах гармонии его вывела просьба._

_— Приподнимись._

_Чарльз послушно сел, даже не открывая глаз. Эрик устроился за ним и притянул Чарльза спиной к своей груди, обнимая._

_— Рейвен с мамой тоже вернулись?_

_Эрик одной рукой стал медленно перебирать его волосы, так что Чарльз почти искрился от удовольствия. Он поднял руку к той ладони Эрика, что лежала у него на груди, и переплелся с ним пальцами. Чарльз знал, что испытывает необъяснимую тягу к рукам Эрика, преодолевать которую у него не было ни малейшего желания. К счастью, он был не одинок в своем тактильном голоде._

_— Нет, поехали в ателье на последнюю примерку, — ответил наконец Эрик. Чарльз почти слышал улыбку в его голосе: — Иногда мне кажется, что они считают этот вечер своим праздником._

_— И если ты скажешь это при ком-нибудь из них, то получишь лекцию в подтверждение. Рейвен абсолютно уверена, что без нее наша помолвка не состоялось бы._

_— Ее интриги сыграли свою роль, но вряд ли тот маскарад можно считать ее заслугой._

_Чарльз почувствовал, как завибрировала от сдерживаемого смеха грудь Эрика, и сам широко улыбнулся, вспоминая их знакомство на эпатажном по меркам высшего света приеме. Описать его можно было бы одним словом — скандальный, хотя при этом все развлечения были до крайности невинными._

_— Та чудовищная рождественская вечеринка Реми останется нашим секретом..._

_— Да, будем рассказывать о своем знакомстве только внукам, когда уже бояться за твою репутацию перед студентами будет нечего, — перебил серьезным тоном Эрик._

_— ...так что ближайшие пятьдесят лет Рейвен вполне может ходить с довольным видом, — закончил Чарльз._

_— Она изобьет нас вставной челюстью через пятьдесят лет, — с притворным ужасом прошептал Эрик._

_— Но ты же защитишь меня, мой рыцарь? — повернув голову, спросил Чарльз с  
придыханием._

_Эрик изобразил на лице обреченность мученика и кивнул._

_— Конечно, как же по-другому... моя принцесса._

_— Это был костюм Золушки, а она принцессой не была, — строгим тоном поправил его Чарльз._

_Эрик закатил глаза._

_— Но затем она вышла замуж за принца._

_Чарльз слегка толкнул Эрика в ребра локтем и засмеялся. Он до сих пор подозревал, что Реми подтасовал жребий каким-нибудь способом, но не мог заставить себя держать на него зла — даже чертово бальное платье стоило возможности полюбоваться на Эрика в килте._

_— Вот это самомнение! — вполне обоснованное, но Чарльз отрежет себе язык скорее, чем будет подпитывать и так огромное эго._

_— Не более чем обычно, милый, — светским тоном отозвался Эрик и прижал его ближе к себе._

_Чарльз легко поцеловал его в подбородок, слегка укусил за это же место и откинул голову на плечо Эрика, улыбаясь._

_Мир был идеален._

* * *

Чарльз открыл глаза, уставился на еле видный в сумраке потолок и сглотнул. Судя по часам, он задремал не больше чем на двадцать минут. Чарльз до сих пор ощущал фантомное тепло от солнечных лучей. И объятий.

Он тяжело поднялся с кровати, натянул халат, не с первого раза попадая в рукава. Все тело слегка покалывало. Чарльз засунул ноги в тапочки и заметил большое пятно на майке. Наверное, от виски. Мельком подумал о стирке, но тут же мысленно махнул на нее рукой. Он и не вспомнил бы, когда в последний раз надевал костюм в этом доме. Времена, когда его внешний вид должен был быть примером для учеников, казались сейчас слишком далекими. В дверях он на секунду остановился, обвел взглядом загроможденную комнату, в которую через задернутые шторы почти не попадал свет, и почти застонал от несоответствия окружающего тому, что он только что видел и так ярко чувствовал.

Одним из самых мучительных аспектов в его снах была именно реалистичность. Сны поднимали на поверхность воспоминания о том Эрике, который любил мать, прошел испытания концлагеря еще подростком и нуждался в помощи, тогда как Магнето Чарльз мог представить только как целеустремленного и безжалостного лидера. Это было к лучшему, в этом противостоянии он сейчас черпал силы. Сны безжалостно напоминали, что Ксавье посчастливилось узнать обе стороны Эрика Леншерра.

Их знакомство отдавало скорее драмой, чем романтикой. И немного — возможностью двухсторонней пневмонии. Дальнейшие события, кроме нескольких дней в Вестчестере, тоже не навевали мысли о чем-то светлом и теплом. Тогда на берегу мир навсегда изменился. 

Чарльз мог сотни раз прокручивать в голове возможные варианты развития событий на Кубе в зависимости от собственных поступков. Но как бы страстно он ни желал снова быть рядом с Эриком, было предельно ясно, что пути их разошлись бы в любом случае. Может быть, не так жестоко, но противоречия взяли бы верх. Первые недели он почти не спал от боли, тоски и незатухающего желания что-то изменить. Изменить удалось только судьбу Мойры, оградить ее и мутантов от пристального внимания спецслужб. 

Когда Чарльз проходил через четвертую ступень — думал, что все наладилось, — появился Эрик. Через восемь месяцев после их расставания он, как ни в чем не бывало, зашел в его кабинет с расслабленной улыбкой. И в шлеме. Из коридора, пока Эрик закрывал дверь, донесся хлопок телепортации Азазеля.

Чарльз отложил бумаги, выпрямил спину и спокойно посмотрел на Эрика. В груди бешено стучало сердце, и почему-то подташнивало, наверное, от таблеток.

— Здравствуй, Чарльз.

— Здравствуй, Эрик. 

Прошло достаточно времени, чтобы раны зарубцевались. Как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле. Чувства должны были остыть. Остыть, а не прогрызать ноющую дыру в груди, стремясь вырваться наружу. К сожалению, Чарльз все еще ненавидел Эрика Леншерра и с трудом держал эту ненависть под контролем.

— У тебя какая-то особая причина прийти сюда?

— Да.

Чарльз приподнял бровь и поджал губы в ожидании дальнейших объяснений.

— Это ты, Чарльз. Это всегда ты.

Глядя на приближающегося к нему Эрика, Чарльз практически слышал скрежет своих стиснутых зубов. В последний момент он откатил коляску назад — ближе к окну, дальше от Эрика.

— Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что я никогда не имел для тебя особого значения. Был не важнее судьбы мутантов, во всяком случае.

Эрик грустно усмехнулся, присел на край стола и взял ручку.

— Не стоит продолжать этот спор, каждый из нас уже выбрал сторону. Но разве ты можешь думать, что когда-либо не будешь много для меня значить? Ты мой друг, Чарльз.

Ксавье ответил гневным взглядом.

— Был. Давно уже как «был».

— В тебе стало больше ненависти. Неужели она заменила все твое человеколюбие?

— Нет, просто теперь у него есть границы. Зачем ты пришел, Эрик?

— Поздороваться, узнать, как твои дела? Как школа?

— Все прекрасно, как видишь. Извини, что не встал подать руку. Это все?

Эрик аккуратно положил ручку на стол и встал.

— Пожалуй, да. Прощай, Чарльз.

Эрик уже скрылся за дверью, а Чарльз все еще слепо смотрел на то место, где он только что стоял. Вдруг ручка на столе дернулась, поднялась и стала выводить что-то на бумаге. Чарльз сбил ее на пол, когда поверх одной из контрольный работ появилось «Прос..».

Через неделю Америку потрясло убийство президента Кеннеди.

* * *

_— Ты поможешь мне с Эммой? — глаза Эрика были буквально наполнены мольбой. Подобное, как помнил Чарльз, случалось единственный раз в пятом классе, когда Леншерр просил у него место рядом с окном в автобусе во время поездки в Форт Аламо. А он дружил с Эриком с детского сада, то есть больше десяти лет. Похоже, у Техаса и истории США появился конкурент, точнее, конкурентка. Чарльз мысленно вздохнул._

_— С кем? — вслух спросил он._

_— Та потрясающая блондинка, что ходит с тобой в класс биологии, — нетерпеливо пояснил Эрик. — Мне надо с ней познакомиться._

_Чарльз наконец понял, о ком речь. Нельзя сказать, что образ высокой стройной Эммы Фрост, держащей под ручку Эрика, поднял ему настроение. Чарльз опустил глаза в учебник._

_— Она разве не гуляет с Шоу?_

_— В субботу они громко рассорились на вечеринке, которую ты пропустил. Важно то, что спортсменов она сейчас посылает еще за пять метров от себя, а вот ботаников любит. Так поможешь?_

_Чарльз нахмурился, но, все еще не поднимая глаз, кивнул._

_— Хорошо, подходи к кабинету после уроков. Сделаю, что смогу._

_Эрик вскочил и благодарно хлопнул его по плечу, прежде чем уйти._

_В школьной библиотеке никого, кроме него, сейчас не было, поэтому никто не мешал Чарльзу со стоном побиться лбом о книги на столе._

_Эмма, несмотря на свою ледяную репутацию, мягко улыбалась и терпеливо стояла рядом, ожидая опаздывающего Эрика. Хотя Чарльз многое бы отдал за то, чтобы она взмахнула своим белокурым хвостом и ушла, попросив больше ее не беспокоить. Но, видимо, у Чарльза был дар убеждения – и порой действовал ему же во вред._

_Наконец из-за угла появился запыхавшийся Эрик и подлетел к ним, сияя широкой белозубой улыбкой. Наверное, он сбежал пораньше после тренировки, потому что волосы у него были все еще влажные, а футболка облепляла торс как вторая кожа. Эмма окинула Эрика оценивающим взглядом и широко улыбнулась. Чарльз сжал кулаки — похоже, здесь его помощь больше не требовалась._

_Чарльз сидел на берегу пруда и кидал в воду мелкие камушки, раскрытый на середине Берн лежал рядом на траве. Сейчас Чарльзу совсем не хотелось примерять к себе теорию игр, он и сам прекрасно осознавал, что затягивает себя в роль страдальца, тогда как давно нужно объясниться с Эриком, а не помогать ему завоевывать девушек. Это был бы взрослый, взвешенный, практичный подход. Чарльз застонал и уткнулся лицом в колени — о каком разговоре может идти речь, когда от одной подобной мысли у него поджилки трясутся? Эрик, скорее всего, и не поймет, о каких таких чувствах Чарльз ему толкует._

_— Чертов самовлюбленный слепец! — прорычал он и, схватив книгу, вскочил с земли и рванул в сторону дома._

_Чтобы тут же врезаться в подошедшего к нему со спины Эрика. Они чудом устояли на ногах, но Эрик схватился за пострадавший от столкновения нос и выругался._

_— Ты меня убить решил?_

_— Как будто ты мячом на тренировках никогда не получал, — пробубнил выбитый из колеи Чарльз. — Дай посмотрю._

_Эрик послушно убрал руку, давая Чарльзу возможность проверить на предмет повреждений его нос._

_— Все с тобой в порядке, — нахмурился тот._

_Эрик криво улыбнулся._

_— А чтобы не болело, ты должен еще и поцеловать._

_— Найдется, кому тебя утешить._

_Чарльз наклонился за оброненной книгой и снова повернулся к дому, когда Эрик задержал его, поймав за руку._

_— Ты чего? — во взгляде было столько недоумения и обиды, что Чарльзу стало стыдно._

_— Прости, настроение плохое, давай потом поговорим._

_Эрик нахмурился._

_— Опять отчим?_

_Чарльз поспешно замотал головой._

_— Нет, просто... так, ничего. Учеба._

_Эрик просветлел._

_— А-а-а. Тогда я подниму тебе настроение — я наконец дал по носу Себу Шоу!_

_На лице Чарльза, видимо, отразилось полнейшее непонимание, потому что Эрик разочарованно вздохнул._

_— Капитан команды по футболу, который два года подряд отбирает у нас лучшее время для тренировок._

_Теперь Чарльз вспомнил о тихом, но не затухающем противостоянии. И, кажется, понял, каким именно образом Эрик нанес свой удар гордости Шоу._

_— Не слишком ли, еще и Эмму в это вовлекать? — поджав губы, спросил он._

_— Да она только рада была, — отмахнулся Эрик._

_Вот уж Чарльз не сомневался._

_— Это было великолепно, — продолжал тем временем Эрик, — когда Эмма перед школьным собранием прочитала речь о необходимости общего голосования и обсуждения графика тренировок команд, а не согласия на то, как решит директор. И нас поддержали! Теперь в течение года время будет меняться, чтобы никто не обижался, а Шоу может идти нахрен со своим подлизыванием директору!_

_Эрик сиял довольством, пока до Чарльза медленно доходило._

_— Ты просил меня о знакомстве с Эммой Фрост, чтобы она поддержала тебя на собрании? — медленно спросил он._

_Эрик озадаченно кивнул и нахмурился:_

_— Ты что, решил, что я закручу с девчонкой Шоу, чтобы насолить ему? Сбрендил?_

_Чарльз пожал плечами и отвел взгляд._

_— Она — красотка._

_— И ты испугался, что по сравнению со мной у тебя не будет с ней шансов? — расхохотался Эрик._

_— Придурок, — буркнул Чарльз и, запнувшись, с бьющимся в горле сердцем продолжил: — Я же за другую команду._

_Эрик замолк, нахмурился и испытующе посмотрел на него. Чарльз чувствовал себя как на краю обрыва эти несколько секунд._

_— Хорошо, потому что я тоже._

_Взгляд Эрика стал еще более пронизывающим, а хватка на руке усилилась, но Чарльз этого почти не чувствовал — адреналин стремительно несся по его крови, а улыбка упрямо растягивала губы. Сейчас Чарльз Ксавье был готов на подвиги или глупости — потом станет ясно, что получилось, — он схватил свободной рукой Эрика за ворот футболки и потянул к себе, прижимаясь губами к его губам._

_И, видимо, был это все-таки подвиг, потому что Эрик Леншерр обнял его и ответил на поцелуй._

* * *

Тело снова слегка покалывало. Хотелось закрыть глаза и погрузиться обратно в тот сон. В этом была самая большая проблема с его снами — после них возвращаться в реальность всегда было тяжело. Легко погрузиться в картинку, где все настолько отличается от его жизни, где твое горе и не существовало. В нескольких снах Чарльз отходил от привычной роли наблюдателя и пытался подойти к Эрику, почти умолял его вернуться. Но сон тут же как будто окружал его прозрачной стеной, отрезая от того мира. После нескольких таких попыток Чарльз стал наслаждаться возможностью смотреть.

Он уже видел картины семейных праздников и первой брачной ночи в отеле, из окна которого была видна Эйфелева башня (кто бы мог подумать, что его подсознание настолько романтично?!). Видел партии в шахматы, которые они играли уже стариками. Множество вселенных, где они были рядом, вместе, даже если оставались просто друзьями. Там Чарльз мог признаться самому себе, что за обидой и ненавистью пряталось обычное разбитое сердце. Там же оно и излечивалось, правда, на короткие часы. Он полагал, что эти видения были остатками его дара, Хэнк считал галлюцинации побочным эффектом от сыворотки. Но Чарльз абсурдно надеялся, что тонкие нити снов связывают его с параллельными мирами, путь в которые уже столько времени ищут лучшие научные умы. Чарльз поверил бы сейчас в любую версию, хотя, в сущности, все они не имели особого значения. 

Порой Чарльз видел эти миры почти наяву. Как коллекцию стеклянных снежных шаров на каминной полке. Вспоминал свои сны и воображал то, чего между ними в реальности не было и быть уже не могло — дружбу, связь, все-таки переросшую в отношения. Множество миров с живым Эриком как насмешка — ведь в этой вселенной и времени Эрика Леншерра уже не существовало.

Магнето схватили почти сразу после убийства Кеннеди — Хэнк с помощью оставшихся у него связей добыл отчеты комиссии по расследованию. После двух месяцев изучения преступник, угрожавший государственной безопасности США, был казнен.


End file.
